Fallen Angel
by Ravyn10
Summary: Sesshoumaru comes across a strange girl...demon nor human...She appears in a flash of light, that draws Inuyasha and the group towards her as well. Sesshoumaru finds a new side to himself, but he must choose between the Shikon no Tama or his new self. Ple
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the chars from the show, but I do take credit for the creation of Tenshi.) Key: ~~~ = End of either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru's storyline, another begins after.  
  
It was a cold day in Japan's Warring period. Inuyasha and his companions were huddled around a small fire trying to keep warm. "Man is it cold!" yelled Kagome, the reincarnation of the ancient priestess Kikyo. She had fallen through the well at her grandfather's shrine, to find herself in Japan's Ancient Warring period. She had been the original owner of the Shinko No Tama that was now scattered around the country and she was searching for. "Human's are so weak!" Said Inuyasha, the dog demon and protector of Kagome. "Hey you're half human!" Kagome snapped back. "So? Your ALL human," He said, standing up. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" Asked the young fox demon Shippo. He was quite comfortable in his father's old fur. "I don't care! As long as it's away from her!" he screamed. "Inuyasha you can be such a baby," Kagome replied, sitting back casually. "Looks who's talking! Mrs. I-can't-walk-a-mile-without-sitting-down-or- putting-on-makeup!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome got up and was just about to yell "SIT BOY!" when there was a large crash like thunder and a blinding flash of light.~~~~~~  
  
The full-blooded dog demon, and half-brother of Inuyasha, was not having a good day. Sesshoumaru had not been able to find his half-demon brother. He wanted the Shinko No Tama, and Inuyasha and his female were getting in the way. Then to top it off he had to meet with his allay Naraku and discuss a new spell they were developing to gather the jewel shards. Sesshoumaru had to admit that Naraku was very strong, but he preferred working alone. "Lord Sesshoumaru, where do we go next?" Asked his toad like follower Jaken. "Just keep rowing," Sesshoumaru said. They rowed down the misty river when they heard a loud boom, and a flash of light. There was a strong wind and the small boat was turned over. Sesshoumaru stood up in the air and blocked his face from the things flying in the wind. The bright light forced him to shut his eyes, then suddenly it stopped. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you well?" asked Jaken. Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but started to go to were he saw the light come from. He walked through the brush until he came to an open clearing. There, lying in the center was a young girl. ~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stood there stunned for a moment. "Uh.what was that?" He asked wide-eyed. "I have no idea," replied Kagome with the same blank face. Shippo stood up and sniffed the air. "It smells funny," Shippo said and looked at Inuyasha, "Why don't we take a look?" "You idiot! What if it's Sesshoumaru or another demon?" Inuyasha yelled, hitting Shippo on the head. "What, are you scared Inuyasha?" Kagome said slyly. "Scared!" Inuyasha yelled, "I just don't want you embarrassing me anymore!" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stared him in the eye. Then she took a step back and smirked. "SIT BOY!" She yelled through clinched teeth. Inuyasha went falling to the ground, causing dust to form a cloud around him. Once he got up he was covered in dirt. "I'll show you!" He said and grabbed Kagome. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" She said, hitting Inuyasha in the head hard enough to let her go. "We had better go check out where that light came from," Said the little flea that appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Oh, fine." Kagome said while following Inuyasha to the place where they saw the light.~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl for a moment. She was unlike any other creature he had seen, and smelled neither demon nor human. She had long golden hair that was strewn about her, and her skin was paler and smoother then the full moons. He slowly walked over to her. She had on torn and tattered, white clothes; a skirt and a ripped top. He bent down and reached out to touch her shoulder, hoping to awaken her, or it. She moved a little and made a soft groan. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was stunned, for her eyes were ice blue and seemed almost to glow. She didn't seem frightened of the demon, but looked at him curiously. The girl reached out a hand and touched Sesshoumaru. He didn't flinch, but the girl's eyes widened a bit once she discovered he was actually real. Sesshoumaru started to stand up, and extended a hand toward the golden haired creature. She took it and made an attempt to stand, but then tripped. Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell, but it made him feel strange to be acting like he was. Why was he being so kind to this creature? True, she did fascinate him, for he had never seen anything like her in his life. They slowly made their way to Sesshoumaru's boat, which Jaken had just turned back over. "Lord Sesshoumaru shall we." He began, but stopped once he caught sight of the girl, "What.What is that!" Sesshoumaru paid no mind to his servant, but helped the girl into the boat and sat down. Jaken hurried into the boat and started to row again, but he constantly looked back at the girl. She looked around the misted river as they passed, and seemed enchanted by it. She was so innocent looking, yet was still very mysterious. They rowed for a while until Jaken went to a stop. "Here you are milord," He said and scuttled out of the boat. Sesshoumaru started to help the girl, but she was able to get out of the boat on her own. They walked to a large cave and entered it. It was dark, but a large roaring fire came from the center. Sesshoumaru sat down in front of the fire, followed by the girl. She sat beside him staring into the fire. "Sire, what would you like me to do?" Jaken asked, hoping to get a reason to get away from the girl's ice gaze. "Food," He said, it was an obvious command to the toad servant. Jaken hurried to collect food for his master. Once he was gone Sesshoumaru turned to the girl. "What is your name child?" He asked. The girl looked up to him confused. At first Sesshoumaru thought that she might not understand him, but then she answered. "I.I don't know." She said in a light voice. She looked up at Sesshoumaru; "I don't remember anything, besides meeting you." A moment passed in silence. "What is your name?" She asked curiously. "Sesshoumaru," He said. "That's a strange name. Why do you have such strange ears?" She asked again, even more child like, although she looked to be in womanhood. "I am a dog demon," He said. "Dog demon? That's strange, I don't think I've ever seen one of them," She said, lying down beside Sesshoumaru, "Am I a demon?" She asked once more. " I don't know, but whatever you are, you're not human," He said looking down at her. "Oh, what's a human?" She asked looking up to him comically. Sesshoumaru a huff that was most like a laugh he'd get. "You must have had a pretty bad fall to forget so much," He said. "Actually, I think I did fall," She said, wide-eyed. "Well at least you are starting to remember a little. Now do you remember your name?" He asked this time. "No." She said, hanging her head. "Well I'm not going to just call you girl, youkai, or hanyou so I suppose we'll have to make up a name for you," He said, and paused to think. "Tenshi?" She asked. Sesshoumaru gave a nod. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I have returned with food for the creature," Jaken said as he dragged in a dead deer and a bag of fruit. At the sight of the deer Tenshi gasped and ran to it. "You killed it!" She yelled. "Well of course I did," Said Jaken, very confused. Tenshi leaned over the deer and placed her hands on it. She started to mutter something as she rocked the deer's body back and forth. A tear ran down her cheek, and turned to a bright ray of light when it touched the dead animal. When the light faded, the deer was standing next to Tenshi. "Go on little one," She said, and the deer ran out of the cave.~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Inuyasha, if we don't take a break this instant I'm never going to make you Ramen noodles again!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha spun around and looked at Kagome. "That's just plain cruel," He muttered and sat on a nearby rock. "Kagome, I'm hungry." said Shippo, with those cute puppy eyes. "Aww, poor thing, I'll cook you something from my bag," Kagome said, cradling Shippo in her arms. "Hey! What about me!" yelled Inuyasha. "You will be getting the water if you ever want to eat again," said Kagome calmly. Inuyasha started to say something, but it was no use, Kagome had already started to set up for the meal. "That girl." Inuyasha muttered as he went off to get some water.~~~  
  
"What did you just do?" Asked Sesshoumaru, unable to hide his shock. Tenshi looked up at him, "I don't know." Sesshoumaru looked into the girl's eyes to see nothing but sadness, shock, and innocence. "No matter," He said, "fruit is very plentiful in these parts and I don't need to eat human food." Tenshi looked up at him to see a half smile go across his face. "Jaken, go get some more fruit," Sesshoumaru said, not taking his eyes from Tenshi's. He didn't know why he was so kind to this creature; it was just something about her. "I'm sorry about the animal. I don't know what came over me," Tenshi said, lowering her eyes a bit. "I told you, it's alright," Sesshoumaru said. Tenshi laughed a little and then shivered. Her clothes were tattered, and the cold night was too much for her. Sesshoumaru took note of this, walked over and sat down beside her. He then wrapped his fluff-thing around her shoulders and threw a stick into the fire to make its flame bigger. Tenshi laid her head on his shoulder and slowly drifted into sleep.~~~~  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo had just finished eating. "That was great!" yelled Shippo happily, "You're a great cook Kagome!" "I know. Now if only Inuyasha would admit it." She said, turning to look at Inuyasha who was lying down by the fire. "Why should I lie?" He asked without even opening his eyes. Kagome growled and hit Inuyasha upside the head with her metal spoon. "Hey! What was that for?" He asked as a lump appeared on his head. "You should know never to insult a women's cooking!" She yelled. "You're a woman? I thought you had to be pretty and mature to be one." Inuyasha said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Your all talk Inuyasha! If my cooking was bad then you wouldn't hog it down like you do!" Kagome said and sat down. A rustle started to come from the bushes and Inuyasha stood up. Then a young man and woman's head popped out. "Miroku! Sango!" Kagome yelled, running over to her friends. Sango was a tall black haired woman with a boomerang type weapon. Miroku was an amorous monk that had a black hole, which would one day kill him, as a weapon. "Kirara!" Shippo squealed and went to hug the cat-demon-thing. "Hi Kagome!" Miroku said, "You're looking just as good as ever!" Kagome ignored the monk's remark and walked over to Sango. "How were you able to find us?" She asked. "They probably smelled your awful cooking," Inuyasha said casually. "Actually," Sango said before Kagome hurt Inuyasha, "We heard you two arguing." "She started it!" Cried Inuyasha. "Did not!" yelled Kagome. "Alright you two, lets set a good example for the kids," Sango said, motioning at Miroku and Shippo. "Hey! I'm not a kid!" yelled Miroku in a whining tone. "Sure," replied Sango. Everyone but Miroku laughed. "Anyway, " Said Kagome, interrupting Sango and Miroku's quarrel, "Did you see the bright flash of light earlier?" "Yeah, we were on are way to check it out when we ran into you," Sango said. "Great, now if it's some evil demon guy we can knock the stuffing out of him!" Kagome laughed. At that Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, began the journey to find out what caused the light.~~~  
  
It was at least an hour until Jaken returned with the food, but the girl still slept soundly against Sesshoumaru's warm body. Before the little toad could say anything Sesshoumaru gave him a look that said it all. If Jaken said anything about this, he would die. "M.Master, I have brought the food," Jaken said quickly. "Very well, we shall eat when she awakens," Sesshoumaru said while lying back on the cave wall to rest. Just as Sesshoumaru was about to drift into sleep Tenshi sat up and screamed. She sat up quickly and was covered in a cold sweat. "What is wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked. Tenshi sat there staring at the wall a moment then started to shake like she was cold. "Tenshi?" Sesshoumaru asked with more empathy. "I was.was falling and my wings." She started to say but fell against Sesshoumaru and started to weep. He cradled her in his arms for a moment and then looked at Jaken. The servant got the point and quickly left the cave. "Don't worry, you are safe with me. None would dare face me," He said. Tenshi looked up to him with teary eyes and kinda smiled. "I'm sorry. The dream was just so.so real," She said as a tear went down her cheek. Sesshoumaru wiped it from her cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it," He said. Sesshoumaru suddenly got the sent of blood and noticed some dripping from Tenshi's back. "Tenshi, are you hurt?" "I-I'm fine.just tired." "Ok. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Goodnight Sesshoumaru" "Night Tenshi." It had only been a couple days since he had found this girl, yet she seemed to have pierced something in his cold heart.~~~  
  
"It's been three days since the strange light. Do you even know where were going?" asked Kagome impatiently. "I know where were going, now shut up and walk!" He yelled at her. "Inuyasha why are you always so mean to me?" Kagome asked, a little teary- eyed. Inuyasha looked back at her with shock. He didn't mean to hurt her. "Don't cry! I'm not being mean; I'm just trying to toughen you up a bit. I mean, you don't want to cry in front of Sesshoumaru or someone and get embarrassed do you?" Inuyasha asked truthfully. "I didn't know you cared." Kagome said looking at the ground and blushing a bit. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "I don't! I just don't want you to make a fool out of me!" He yelled, trying to cover up his small show of emotion. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Sango watched the two and laughed silently. Kagome was so blind; even she could tell Inuyasha cared deeply for Kagome. As Sango watched Kagome and Inuyasha bicker, Miroku had plans of his own. Slowly he reached his arm around Sango and rested it on her shoulders. As soon as he put it down Sango grabbed him and flung him over her shoulder in between the fighting couple. "Ouch." Miroku said as he twitched on the ground. "Miroku you baka! Haven't I told you before? YOU'RE NOT COURTING ME! " Sango yelled at him. "Well it was worth a try." He said as he slowly got up. "Let's just go before Kagome and I kick some demon and monk butt," Sango said and started off. "HEY!" Inuyasha and Miroku said together, but Kagome and Sango were already walking ahead of them.~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The sun was setting on the fourth day since Sesshoumaru had found Tenshi. She had learned a lot in the time she spent with Sesshoumaru. Such as, what is a human? Where did you come from? And why do we have to eat? To Jaken's surprise, Lord Sesshoumaru had put up with it all. He even cracked a small smile when she asked an obscure question out of nowhere. Sesshoumaru was starting to get soft, and it bothered Jaken. First it was the child Rin, now this being. Jaken was going to have to make it stop, somehow. On this day Sesshoumaru had some business to attend to. They went back into the small boat and started down the river. Yet again Tenshi stared around at the forest they could see through the mist. "This world is so beautiful. I wish I could live here," Tenshi said as they traveled. "Maybe you can," Sesshoumaru said. Tenshi turned to him about to respond, but Jaken interrupted her before she could reply. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we are here," He said as he stopped the boat. "Good," Sesshoumaru replied and jumped out of the boat gracefully, "Tenshi stay here while I go do something. I will return shortly." With that Sesshoumaru disappeared into the mist. Tenshi sat there about an hour, humming a tune she couldn't quite place, but was still very beautiful. But meanwhile Sesshoumaru and Naraku where making plans.~~~~  
  
"I never knew you where the type to have a female, Sesshoumaru," Naraku laughed. "She is nothing but a creature I picked up, nothing more," Sesshoumaru said, his face still expressionless. "Very well, shall we discuss more important matters?" Naraku said, and then continued, "We need one more ingredient and we may be able to create the weapon to destroy the Tetsusiaga and defeat that pest Inuyasha." Naraku moved over to a tree and sat down. "This particular ingredient is very rare, yet being of the sky, you should be able to find it," Naraku motioned upwards swiftly with his hand, "The ingredient we seek is that of an angel, or to be exact, the heart of one." Sesshoumaru gave a small yeah-right sort f huff and then looked up to the sky. "I haven't really been up to the sky since my father ruled." "Well, then you'll be revisiting, because this is the most important ingredient. We must taint the pure heart to create the weapon," Naraku laughed, "Perhaps you wont have to go to the sky though." "What do you mean," Sesshoumaru asked, narrowing his eyes. "I mean, what you seek may be right under your nose, but who am I to disturb things? It's more fun to watch," Naraku laughed again, "This will be most amusing, but do hurry with the ingredient." Sesshoumaru stiffened up, but bowed. "I will do what I can," He said, and then headed back to the boat.~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru returned, followed by another man, or beast. "Tenshi, this is Naraku," Sesshoumaru said to her. The man/beast bowed to her. "Pleasure meeting you," He said and turned to Sesshoumaru, " We shall talk later about the Shinko No Tama and the ingredient we need for the spell, Sesshoumaru." Then to Tenshi's delight, Naraku left. Sesshoumaru came and sat down by Tenshi. "I didn't like that creature," She said in a deep tone without looking at Sesshoumaru. "I do not blame you," He replied. "Master, where to next?" Jaken said, again interrupting the conversation. "Go to the wide fields just outside the western forest," Sesshoumaru said, and they began to go back down the river.~~~  
  
The group had been traveling for five days now and had just reached the spot where they believed the light came from. "Finally! I could have gotten here days earlier if I was alone," Inuyasha said as he walked forward to sniff around the field. "And you would be a lot hungrier as well," Sango said before Kagome could unleash any anger. Inuyasha ignores her for once and got down to sniff a particular black spot in the center of the field. "Smells.strange," said Shippo, who was next to Inuyasha. "Quiet pipsqueak, I'm trying to concentrate," Inuyasha said. Then he stood straight up with a very shocked look. "What is it?" asked Kagome. "It smells like.the sky." He said quietly, "Huh?" said the entire group at once. "My father always smelled like the sky. That's around the only thing I remember about him," He said very lightly. Shippo sniffed the bank not too far away. "Sesshoumaru!" He yelled, "He was here!' Inuyasha ran over and took a sniff himself. "Yes, it seems he was here right after the light appeared," He replied, then turned to the others, " We'd better get going, who knows what's going on."~~~~  
  
It took a day for them to make it to the fields outside the western forest. When they arrived it was quite sunny and the grass swayed in the fields like a green ocean. "It's beautiful," Tenshi, said when she first saw it. "Yes it is," Sesshoumaru replied, then turned to Jaken, " Go fetch Rin, she'll want to meet our guest." "Yes master," Jaken said and hurried away to fetch the human child. "Who is Rin?" Asked Tenshi. "She is a human child. I'm sure you will like her," Sesshoumaru said to her. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" came a screaming voice, and then a little girl child ran and hugged Sesshoumaru. "Hello Rin," He said, looking down at the child. "Hello," Tenshi said to the child. The little girl looked up and smiled sweetly. "Hello! Are you here to be Rin's mommy?" Rin asked innocently. Tenshi blinked in confusion. "Mommy?" She said, and then turned to Sesshoumaru, "What is that?" "Silly! A mommy is someone who loves, and reads stories, and cooks food, and plays with Rin!" Rin replied matter-of-factly. "Oh." Tenshi said and looked at Sesshoumaru again, "Am I her mommy?" "No, but you can be if you want," He said and laughed lightly. "Will you? PLEASE!" Rin said with those cute, irresistible chibi eyes. "Sure!" Tenshi said and smiled. "Yay! Now we can be a family!" Rin said and started to dance around. "Family?" Tenshi asked. Rin looked at her and laughed again. "Yeah, you're my mommy, Sesshie is my daddy, the same thing as a mommy but he's a boy, and I'm the cute little girl you take care of!" She said loudly. "Oh!" Tenshi said and smiled widely, "So what is Sesshoumaru to me?" "I don't know." Rin said and looked at Sesshoumaru, "What is she?" Sesshoumaru was a little wide-eyed and was close to blushing. "Well, that would make her my mate." He started to say, "But she isn't Rin, so I guess where just friends." Rin looked down sadly, "Oh." "Well I'll be your mate, whatever that is," Tenshi said, trying to cheer up Rin. "Really! YAY!" Rin cried happily. "But." Sesshoumaru said but couldn't finish. Tenshi embraced Rin and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel this was just right. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" Tenshi asked, stopping the embrace to walk over to Sesshoumaru. "Sessie-chan, don't you want to be a family? You and Tenshi can make lots of babies to play with Rin!" Rin said happily. "Babies?" Tenshi blinked. "You know, the little people that come out of your tummy!" Rin laughed. "That's awful! Wouldn't it kill me?" Tenshi said wide-eyed. "No silly, that's how we get more people. You'd just get really fat then the baby would come and you'd be fine!" Rin said and ran over to her, "Come on! Please!" Tenshi smiled, "Well I don't really understand it, but what harm could it do but make you happy!" "Tenshi." Sesshoumaru started to say, but Tenshi was to absorbed talking with Rin. He sat down on the grass and watched the two laugh and pick flowers. Tenshi looked over at Sesshoumaru and smiled sweetly. Then Rin grabbed her arm and led her to a patch of white flowers. 'What is wrong with me. I am the Lord of the Western Lands, yet look at me. First I go soft and take care of Rin, now this creature.' He thought silently and put his hand on the Tensiaga. He had received the healing sword while his half-breed brother had gotten the Tetsusiaga, the most powerful of all swords. It could cut down any youkai, but his was only capable of healing. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but curse his long dead father. HE was the Lord of the Western lands, not Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something land on his head. He looked up to see Rin and Tenshi sitting above him in a tree. "Sessie-chan looks pretty!" Rin giggled. Tenshi saw his confusion and pointed to her head. He felt his head and found a crown of white flowers on them. He looked up and smirked a little. You could barely tell if he showed any emotions on his face, yet Rin and Tenshi were able to see any slight reaction on his face. "How dare you disrespect Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried from across the field. Rin and Tenshi blinked innocently. "What did we do?" They asked together. Jaken's face turned into an ugly frown, and the girls couldn't help but start giggling. Sesshoumaru stood up and tosses the flower crown on the ground. "So you want to play?" He said without any expression. "Yes master! Get rid of the pests!" Jaken cried, but Sesshoumaru ignored him. He flew up to the branch Tenshi and Rin were at and started to walk toward him. Rin and Tenshi looked up at him confused. Then he leaped over and tackled Tenshi onto the ground playfully. Tenshi landed on top of Sesshoumaru, laughing loudly. "I hope you have learned your lesson," Sesshoumaru said. "Oh yes! I shall never dishonor lord Sesshoumaru ever again!" Tenshi said jokingly, she was trying to be serious but was laughing to hard. "Good," Sesshoumaru replied with his face expressionless again. Tenshi kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek softly. "Yay! Are you making babies yet?" Rin yelled down. Sesshoumaru blinked, and Tenshi laughed. "Not yet Rin! I don't know how yet!" Tenshi said innocently. Sesshoumaru stood up quickly and walked a little bit away. "We should be getting to the palace," He said, hoping to get them out of 'that' conversation. "You have a palace?" Tenshi asked. "Yes."  
  
"I think I used to live in one. Only. it was really high up," She said but changed the subject, " So what are we waiting for?" The four walked toward the river again and set off for the palace.~~~  
  
"Stop!" cried Inuyasha and the group paused. "What now?" Kagome asked irritably. "Naraku." Inuyasha growled. The entire group got into a battle stance even the little Shippo. "Are you sure?" Shippo asked, "I can't smell him." "That's because you're a little half grown youkai, stupid," Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha, shut up and tell us if Naraku is here or not!" Kagome said and hit Inuyasha upside the head. "Err. Be glad he isn't here now or I'd let him rip you to shreds!" He yelled in retaliation. "You mean he no longer is here?" Sango asked, interrupting yet another quarrel. "Yeah, seems the scent is a few days old. But he was definitely here, along with Sesshoumaru." "Great, I just hope we don't have to face Naraku AND Sesshoumaru. It would be one heck of a battle," Miroku sighed. "Yeah, just what we need," Inuyasha agreed. "What are you two waiting for? Let's go!" Kagome said, with Sango and Shippo a distance away. "Err.that girl." Inuyasha growled under his breath so she didn't hear. Miroku laughed and ran to catch up with the others.~~~  
  
They traveled for a couple days then arrived at the palace. "There's the castle, Tenshi! Hurry so you can see my room!" Rin cried happily as a large foreboding castle came into view. "What about Sesshie-sama's room? I bet there's lots of fun things in there!" Tenshi said, a smile beaming at Sesshoumaru. He didn't feel comfortable with her bright smile so turned away abruptly. "Settle down Rin, we will arrive there shortly," He said lightly as Rin nodded happily. Tenshi gave him a confused side-glance, but was disrupted by Rin who was eager for her to see the approaching castle. While they were absorbed, Sesshoumaru was deep in thought. 'There is something strange about that woman. Her scent is familiar, but I can't place it. She is a very curious being. But I must focus on other matters. Where am I to find the last ingredient to Naraku's spell.the heart of an angel.there is no such thing. Maybe this is his way of having fun with me. Yet I doubt he would be so serious about the matter if it were just a game. And why was he acting so strange towards Tenshi.Damn, I need to get my thoughts on more serious matters then this female.." "Master Sesshoumaru! We are at the castle," Jaken said with a bow. Tenshi and Rin jumped out of the boat and ran to the gates and past the guards. "Insolent brats! How dare you disrespect-" Jaken began but stopped as he was hit in the head with his staff by Sesshoumaru. "Jaken, you must learn not to disrupt my thoughts," He said and walked out of the boat towards the others. "Yes milord! Please forgive your humble servant!" He cried and chased after them.~~~ 


End file.
